the_harry_cockle_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Bobi-Wan Benobi
'''Bobi-Wan Benobi '''is a Bendorian human Revenger and a former Bendor Sewer Gator, regularly carrying the mark of the BSG, weaponized blades of energy known as Brightsabers. Bobi-Wan was born on Bendor in 1888, and by the time he had reached the age of 30, the Bendor War occurred, mutating all of those who lived on the planet to have absolutely insane lifespans, Bobi-Wan included. At some point prior to the conflict, Bobi-Wan had a master who trained him in the ways of the Sewer Gators, named Boda. In 2018, Bobi-Wan, still living in the sewers with all of his other allies, met young orphan living on the streets above, one Steven Gloop. The two teamed up shortly afterward, and they knew something was wrong once they saw Bobi-Wan's greatest annoyance, Bar Bar Binks, fade to dust out of nowhere. Little did they know, Thanos had just done the Snap on Earth. Bobi-Wan and Gloop then took a ship from an unknown location on Bendor, taking off for space and eventually deciding to recuperate on the next nearest world, Ruddland. Bad news struck, however, when Bobi-Wan and Gloop realized that it was a set-up from the beginning, as Thanos and his new T-1000 apprentice, Harry Cockle, rose a stadium up around them filled with Paul Rudds in Ant-Man costumes, along with a new ally being dropped in: Jennifer Werbenjagermanjensen. The trio, now foursome, with Harry Cockle betraying his masters and joining the fight against Thanos, took down several enemies and headed back off into space, prepared to take on the Mad Titan once more. On the way to Earth, the ship picked up Tony Stark and Nebula on Titan, still reeling from their failure to stop Thanos. Reconvening on Earth with the other, surviving Avengers, the new members, which included Bobi-Wan, began crafting a plan. While conversion in Wakanda, the Avengers caught wind of a strange object crashing down in New York City, which was actually an escape pod sent for Thanos by the Phil Empire, containing a Symbiote. The Avengers all gathered in New York City, and with the help of a new ally in the form of an alternate dimension Eddie Brock with this dimension's Symbiote attached to him, now known as Venom. During the battle of New York, Dr. Phil revealed himself to be Paul Rudd, and Darth Ball revealed himself to be Dr. Phil, with the Avengers now having one new member. Ultimately, the fateful duel ended in the deaths of Paul Rudd and Harry Cockle Two, but with the escape of Thanos and the death of Steven Gloop. With the Snap reversed, and everyone brought back, Bobi-Wan, Harry Cockle, Jennifer Werbenjagermanjensen, Dr. Phil, and Venom decided that they would head out into space to find Steven Gloop's closest relative, whom they had tracked to the home planet of the Goldblum Order, Boruscant. Tony Stark gave the group a transponder if they needed the heroes of Earth, and with the new moniker of "The Revengers", Bobi-Wan and this new group took off into the cosmos to begin their search.